


Best of Both Worlds

by pulltab (Dekka)



Category: Sam and Colby, Youtube RPF
Genre: Colby has a twin, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/pulltab
Summary: “You’re right,” Grant says finally, his feet kicking at Colby’s in a way that’s too gentle to be anything but teasing, “if I was a youtuber, who would protect you from all the evils of social media?”“You’re joking, but you’re right,” Colby tells him. It’s not a secret that this lifestyle has been eating at him lately.Aka: the Twin AU





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> 100% fiction

Between filming and editing, Colby’s hours have tuned odd. It’s something he’d normally revel in, staying up all night and watching the sunrise come morning.

This time around though, something just feels different, like the new series for his duo channel is wearing him down more than usual. It’s becoming almost impossible to watch their footage and meticulously comb through hours of content. Especially as their stuff gets darker. 

It’s how he ends up head first in the fridge come sun-down, blearily searching for an untimely breakfast. The last thing he’s expecting is a late night companion, even in a house of five guys with equally as weird hours. So the casual, “_Hey, Grant_,” that gets thrown his way sends his heart racing. 

It’s not because he’s scared that he jumps- one hand clutching a spoon uselessly to his chest as if that alone would protect him- it’s because he’s surprised. The forty minute summoning they did a week ago has nothing to do with it. 

Unforgiving, the person behind him is already laughing at his reaction, a ‘sorry’ tumbling out of their lips that’s as insincere as their greeting. Just from the voice, Colby knows it’s Corey before he even steels himself enough to turn around. 

“It’s Colby,” he says, unbothered, grabbing the first decent thing to eat before he turns. He knows him and Grant are impossible to tell apart from behind, but even now, face to face, Corey looks him up and down. 

“Bro?” He asks, like he thinks he’s being pranked. 

“No camera,” Colby points out, and goes back to making what he thinks will be a peanut butter and strawberry sandwich. He’s just too tired to be offended by the mix up. It’s been happening since the day they were born, completely identical and only minutes apart. “Speaking of Grant, have you seen him lately?”

It’s probably bad they haven’t crossed paths in the last forty eight hours, but Colby’s been going through his own shit. 

“Nah man,” Corey answers, making himself comfortable at the table, “Grant had that client to deal with today. I’m pretty sure he’s still sleeping.” 

The guilt is instantaneous. Colby knows he hasn’t been around much lately, but he didn’t think he’d been so absent that he’d leave his brother hanging after a rough couple of days. 

“Thanks,” he tells Corey, and heads off upstairs with his sandwich and an apology. 

Grant’s door is, predictably, closed. That’s never stopped Colby before though. 

The room he enters uninvited is immaculate, nearly the opposite of his in every way, and still, it feels like his own. He’s lucky enough that Grant’s still awake, if just barely. 

“I made you a sandwich,” Colby offers him lamely, when Grant just turn around in bed. 

His twin isn't stupid. He takes one look at the sandwich and glares back up at him. “That’s your sandwich, idiot. I know you know I hate peanut butter.” 

“Then move over,” Colby argues, pushing at Grant until he has enough room to sit against the head board. “I know you know I cant eat standing up.” His mocking tone is just enough to crack a smile from Grant. 

“That’s a lie,” his twin deadpans, not even bothering to turn around. 

“Corey said you had a shitty client today?” Colby shoves a good portion of his sandwich in his mouth all at once. It’s a good excuse to pass the second of silence that goes by as Grant decides whether he wants to talk about it. 

“It’s just stupid,” his twin starts, sitting up and leaning back against the wall his bed is pressed to. “When I started working at the firm, I never thought they’d throw people like this at me.” 

Colby nods along sympathetically and goes in for another bite. Before his teeth can even graze his sandwich, it’s pulled from his hands. 

“Hey-"

He looks on helplessly as Grant takes an anger-fueled bite off of it. “I mean, I love my job, don’t get me wrong,” he goes on, mumbled between chomps. Colby has the urge to tell him to slow down, that the sandwich is already dead, but he choses to wisely keep his mouth shut after a particularly viscous bite. 

He’ll have to find something else to eat later if he wants to make it through another couple hours of work. 

Just as he’s thinking of what he could eat, his traitorous stomach grumbles. 

Grant pauses mid-rant to offer the sandwich back to him, but between the guilt and the salvia slobbered over it, Colby motions for him to keep it. 

“I should’ve been a youtuber,” Grant tells him, after a lengthy lashing of his firm. 

Colby rolls his eyes. “No, you shouldn’t have.” 

A settling quiet rolls over them after that, each brother stuck in their own thoughts. Colby cant even imagine a life where Grant was just as in the spotlight as him. He’d have no one to turn to get away from it all. Every last one of his relationships would be work adjacent. 

“You’re right,” Grant says finally, his feet kicking at Colby’s in a way that’s too gentle to be anything but teasing, “if I was a youtuber, who would protect you from all the evils of social media?” 

“You’re joking, but you’re right,” Colby tells him. It’s not a secret that this lifestyle has been eating at him lately. 

Without a word, Grant opens up his arm for him. Even only four minutes older, he’s always been a big brother to Colby. 

“Tomorrow will be better,” Colby promises, for both of them, as he curls under Grant’s arm. 

His brother doesnt reaffirm his words, or hope a better future into existence; he’s always been too practical for that. Instead, he squeezes Colby tight, once, before he pushes him away. “I need sleep and you need food.” 

“I ate a sandwich,” Colby counters. 

Grant just raises an eyebrow at him, testing. “Mom already called me, worried about you once this week. If she asks how you’re eating, I’m not going to lie.” 

It’s how they end up at taco bell, empty wrappers around them and a shared freeze in the cupholder. 

“Thanks, for this,” Colby says, softly. He simultaneously loves and hates how Grant always puts him first. 

“I probably wouldn’t have fallen asleep anyway,” Grant says with a gentle shove at his shoulder. They both know he’s lying. They both don’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the writer!
> 
> I was thinking of making this into a series so let me know if you'd like to see other scenarios with these two :) 
> 
> p.s. I named Colby's twin Grant but I'm not sold on it- taking any and all names into consideration in the comments!


End file.
